Remember Me
by Always Fire
Summary: A rogue leader chooses the most pathetic of kits to be his fearsome heir, hoping to make her a formidable killer, his secret weapon. Meanwhile, there lies a cat, a far more promising fighter, who realizes that now, he cannot be the leader's second. And worst of all, these two cats can't stand each other.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**A/N: Hello, friends! Welcome to _Remember Me_. **

**This is my first fanfic and I promise I'll do my best. It's probably going to be a little longer than average, so please, stick with me throughout. I hope you're all comfortable; it's gonna be a long journey. But we'll make it to the end, don't worry.**

 **Here we go... _Remember Me_!**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

A moonless midnight saw a silhouetted shape make its way through a dense forest, moving quickly and silently. The rain had begun to fall, blocking out any distinctive scent of the dark figure, and the soft grass underpaw swayed gently as the icy wind rushed around. It was evident from the quickening rain and the howling breeze that a storm would arrive soon. Clouds were blocking out the stars, creating a dangerous atmosphere around the dark night air.

A single star, hovering low in the sky, cast its silvery light upon the shadowy figure. It was a cat, tabby fur dark and sleek from the rain, that stepped through the trees, parting the grass with its pawsteps. His head was high, and his dark amber eyes betrayed triumph as they shone clearly in the night. This was a large cat, a tom, who seemed like someone who could tear a smaller cat apart with a single claw.

He held something between his yellowed teeth, which continued to drip rainwater. A piece of prey; perhaps, a squirrel. The broad-shouldered tom's tail flicked casually as he finally emerged into open ground, leaving the forest behind him. Upon nearing a set of Twoleg homes, some of which smelled rather stale, the tom pricked his ears and bunched his muscles before springing deftly onto the Twoleg fence, and over it.

It had been a long night.

The small creature in the tom's jaws swayed from side to side as the tom bounded through a complex series of turns through the Twolegplace before padding out onto open grass, once more. The muscular cat paused only to lick his sore pads and shake out his brown tabby fur before continuing on his way. He was almost there, and the familiar scent of his territory swarmed his senses.

Narrowing his eyes, the tom crouched for a heartbeat, only to spring forward and continue on as fast as possible for his exhausted limbs. His eyelids were drooping, but he knew better than to show his current weakness on his homeground. He would have his tail off for acting weak.

The rain thickened, and the night grew chilled. The large tom fluffed out his fur and shook the rain from it before walking onto the camp in his territory, where he and all the others rested. He breathed in deeply, through his nose, letting the familiar cat scent flood his nostrils. The forest cats had smelled completely different. Foreign. It was unusual, and the tabby tom hated it. He preferred the familiar scent of his home, here, in his own territory.

No, he couldn't collapse in his nest just yet.

Exhaling softly, the tom made his way through a certain tangle of ferns before stopping outside the opening of a small den created by two leaning rocks and backed by mud and sticks. "Darkness?" the tom called, his voice slightly muffled by the scrap that he held in his jaws.

A voice came in reply from the depths of the den. "Xenon? You may enter."

The large, muscular tom, known as Xenon, padded through the den opening and under the rocky cover. A slightly smaller, lithe cat stood before him, with sleek, jet-black fur and piercing green eyes. Xenon lowered his head in greeting, then lifted his eyes again to meet Darkness's.

Xenon dropped the scrap to the ground, where it landed with a dull thud and a soft moan. "Look. I brought you what you wanted." His forepaw kicked the small, wet scrap of fur toward Darkness. "Now, you will give me time to rest enough before I can do anything else." Xenon flicked his tail and turned, but before he could take a step, he stopped short to see Darkness standing in front of him, blocking his exit.

Pain exploded between his ears, on top of his head, and Xenon dizzily shook his head. He felt blood trickling down between his eyes, from the wound. "I don't take orders from you, _guard_ ," Darkness stated smugly. "I am your leader. I can do anything I want, and you cannot question me. Understood?" Xenon was still for a few moments, until he felt claws rake his cheek. "Understood?" Darkness repeated, and Xenon nodded meekly, feeling the sting of the wounds inflicted by his leader.

Darkness coughed drily and padded back to his nest, pausing only to sniff the small scrap that Xenon had left for him. "Do anything you want with it," Xenon growled, "I don't care." He took a step back, toward the den opening, then stopped again. "Er... is there anything else you need, _leader_?"

Darkness smiled, showing his sharp teeth. He stood again, and stepped toward Xenon. "As a matter of fact, yes."

Before Xenon had time to blink, Darkness had hurled himself at him, and had thrown him onto the den floor. Darkness pinned him flat on his back, pressing a teasing paw to Xenon's throat. "I don't take kindly to cats who insult me more than once," Darkness growled. "And now, I plan to take a long time in return." He flicked his paw, creating a small but deep tear in Xenon's throat - not enough to kill, but still brutally painful.

Darkness tore his claws slowly across Xenon's face, ignoring the strangled scream that escaped Xenon's throat. As he grabbed Xenon's paw in his jaws and jerked violently, he heard Xenon's breath coming in short, panicked gasps.

"End this," Xenon muttered. "Please."

"You've forgotten already," Darkness sneered. " _I don't take orders from you_." His claws pricked Xenon's ribs for a heartbeat before they moved to Xenon's exposed underbelly. Within moments, Darkness tore open Xenon's stomach, and the dying tom's screams rang all through the night. With no hesitation, Darkness tore his teeth through Xenon's throat, as the last of Xenon's breaths came to an end.

With a long sigh, Darkness took Xenon's body and dragged it to the side. He would get rid of it later.

Darkness turned to the small scrap Xenon had left for him and picked it up in his jaws. Padding out of his den, he let the cool night rain pelt his face before he padded into the nursery, where the expectant and nursing queens stayed. Silently, he left the scrap at the side of one of the queens.

Only time could tell what a dark future lie ahead.

* * *

 _ **ALLEGIANCES**_

The Fragments (Rogue Group):

 **LEADER: _Darkness_** _-_ jet-black tom with piercing green eyes

 **SECOND-IN-COMMAND: _Starless_ \- ** dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **HEALER: _Nox_** \- black she-cat with a white splotch on her forehead and amber eyes

 **GUARDS:** (assigned to guard the leader)

 _ **Maple**_ **-** russet-furred tom with blue eyes

 _ **Scorch**_ **-** dark gray tom

 **FIGHTERS:** (cats who are capable of fighting for themselves)

 _ **Moon -**_ white she-cat with blue eyes

 ** _Blaze_** \- golden-brown tom with amber eyes

 _ **Heather**_ \- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

 ** _Scar_** \- vicious dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

 _ **Ripple**_ \- silver tom with black markings around his eyes

 **QUEENS:** (she-cats who are either expecting or nursing kits)

 _ **Holly**_ \- black she-cat with green eyes

 _ **Amber**_ \- light brown tabby she-cat with distinctive amber eyes ( _ **kits:**_ _Scarlett_ (dark red she-cat with green eyes) and _Lion_ (golden tom with amber eyes))

 **APPRENTICES** **:** (young cats who are learning to be fighters)

 _ **Ash**_ \- handsome light gray tabby tom with clear blue eyes

 _ **Honey**_ \- light brown dappled she-cat with blue eyes

ThunderClan:

 **LEADER: _Hazelstar_** _-_ light brown she-cat with green eyes

 **DEPUTY:** _ **Birchclaw -**_ silver-gray tom with blue eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT:** _**Sootflower**_ \- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **WARRIORS:**

 _ **Longstripe -**_ black tom with a white stripe down his back

 _ **Moondapple**_ \- pretty light gray dappled she-cat

 _ **Briarthorn**_ \- dark red she-cat ( _ **apprentice** **:**_ Lightpaw)

 _ **Mapleclaw**_ \- golden-brown tom with amber eyes

 ** _Foxshade_** \- russet-colored tom with green eyes

 _ **Snowfang -**_ pure white tom with blue eyes ( _ **apprentice:**_ Bluepaw)

 **QUEENS:**

 _ **Morningshine**_ **-** silver-white she-cat with dark flecks around her muzzle ( _ **kits:** Tinykit _(small gray she-cat with clear blue eyes and distinctive white paws) and _Lionkit_ (golden brown tom with amber eyes))

 **APPRENTICES:**

 _ **Bluepaw -**_ blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

 _ **Lightpaw -**_ light gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **ELDERS:**

 _ **Sparrowfang -**_ dark gray tom with green eyes _  
_

 _ **Rosewhisker -**_ dark brown mottled she-cat with green eyes

ShadowClan:

 **LEADER:** _**Pinestar**_ \- russet-colored tom with green eyes

 **DEPUTY: _Cloudstripe -_** gray-white patchy tom with blue eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT: _Shadeflower_** \- dark gray she-cat ( _ **apprentice:**_ Echopaw)

 **WARRIORS:**

 ** _Whitewhisker -_** white she-cat with green eyes

 _ **Stormfang -**_ dark gray tom with small white patches

 _ **Grayshadow**_ \- light gray tom with dark tabby stripes around his middle

 _ **Cedarleaf**_ \- gray she-cat with blue eyes

 _ **Rowanheart**_ \- red-brown tom with amber eyes ( _ **apprentice:**_ Smokepaw)

 _ **Ravensong -**_ black she-cat with blue eyes

 **QUEENS:**

 _ **Nightwish**_ \- black she-cat with white flecks and green eyes

 _ **Sunfoot**_ \- gray she-cat with one black paw ( _ **kits:** Foxkit _(russet-colored tom with blue eyes) and _Ivykit_ (light gray tabby she-cat))

 **APPRENTICES:**

 _ **Smokepaw -**_ dark gray tom with blue eyes

 _ **Echopaw**_ \- jet-black she-cat with blue eyes

 **ELDERS:**

 _ **Adderclaw -**_ dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

RiverClan:

 **LEADER: _Silverstar_** \- silver tabby tom with blue eyes

 **DEPUTY: _Reedflower_** \- dark red she-cat

 **MEDICINE CAT: _Hollyshine_** \- black she-cat with green eyes

 **WARRIORS:**

 _ **Ripplefoot -**_ gray tom with blue eyes

 _ **Oakfern**_ \- tawny-colored tom with amber eyes ( _ **apprentice:**_ Streampaw)

 _ **Emberclaw**_ \- light gray tom with green eyes

 _ **Featherbreeze**_ \- silvery she-cat with a long, plumy tail and blue eyes ( _ **apprentice:**_ Frostpaw)

 _ **Mistwater**_ \- blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

 ** _Splashfire -_** light gray tabby tom ( _ **apprentice:**_ Skypaw)

 **QUEENS:**

 _ **Mossygaze -**_ gray she-cat with distinctive green eyes ( _ **kits:** Icekit _(pure white tom with blue eyes) and _Hawkkit_ (dark brown mottled tabby tom with amber eyes)

 ** _Pebbleshine_** \- patchy gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICES:**

 _ **Streampaw -**_ silver gray tabby she-cat

 _ **Frostpaw -**_ pure white tom with blue eyes

 _ **Skypaw**_ \- light gray she-cat with green eyes

 **ELDERS:**

 _ **Willowclaw -**_ gray tabby she-cat

WindClan:

 **LEADER: _Swallowstar -_** mottled dark red she-cat with green eyes

 **DEPUTY: _Breezeshine_** \- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT: _Leafbreeze -_** light gray she-cat with green eyes ( _ **apprentice:**_ Swiftpaw)

 **WARRIORS:**

 _ **Quickstep -**_ dark gray tom with green eyes

 _ **Rabbitspring**_ \- light brown tabby tom

 _ **Heatherstorm**_ \- light brown dappled she-cat with amber eyes ( _ **apprentice:**_ Cloudpaw)

 _ **Darkfoot**_ \- dark brown tabby tom with white forepaws

 _ **Ambereyes**_ \- dark red she-cat with amber eyes

 **QUEENS:**

 _ **Dapplefur -**_ pretty dappled white and brown she-cat

 **APPRENTICES:**

 _ **Swiftpaw -**_ small black tom with blue eyes

 ** _Cloudpaw_** \- white she-cat with a silver tail-tip

 **ELDERS:**

 _ **Deerspring**_ \- gray-brown tom with long legs and amber eyes

 ** _Larkmoon_** \- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it. The prologue and allegiances of _Remember Me!_ I'll try to write up and post the next chapter as soon as possible! Until then, stand by me! Please leave a review as you go :)**

 **See ya later!**

 **\- Always Fire**


	2. Hate You, Too

**Hi, everyone! I'm back! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the prologue of _Remember Me._**

* * *

 **Ash's POV:**

It's not my fault I was born the best.

Nor was it my fault that, though I was hardly more than a kit, the she-cats, young and old, stared at me every time I walked past. I was just _born_ handsome and strong. Everyone could tell that I was going to be Darkness's second when I became a little older. I was the ideal cat, and all of the rogues who had ever turned their eyes in my direction knew that.

Whenever my littermates and I had a play-fight, I would always win. I was born a fighter, with broad shoulders and rippling muscles. And then, there was the she-cats in Darkness's rogue group. They all gazed at me every time I did something as simple as flick my tail. I'd say I was handsome.

And maybe, a bit arrogant, at times.

I guess I was lucky to be born as the perfect cat, with a sleek, gray pelt and such captivating blue eyes. Well, maybe not _perfectly entirely completely_ perfect, but, you know, as close as a cat can ever get. Practically flawless.

Everyone told me so.

The toms stared at me in slight admiration, which felt wonderful, while the she-cats gazed adoringly at my slightest movement. A she-cat was lucky if I even bothered looking her way and glancing at her for even a heartbeat.

And most of the time, I couldn't care less for the she-cats.

Or rather, _all_ of the time. There was no she-cat who had caught my eye, just yet.

Yes, you might say I'm cocky for just a young kit. But then again, the others should learn to respect me starting now, if I'm going to be Darkness's second in a few moons. That was a position that was almost impossible for most normal cats... but well, I was rather proud to say that I, Ash, was not the average tom, and everyone knows that I'm going to be Darkness's heir. I'm the obvious choice, one of the only cats suited for such a position.

I was flawless, and there was nothing anyone else could do about it.

oO0Oo

Now, I stood at a small pool of water, staring into the water. As I watched, my reflection blurred, slightly, and another cat came to stand beside me. Startled, I moved my forepaw slightly, nudging a small pebble into the water. The small action spread ripples throughout the pool, distorting my image.

A tail flicked my shoulder, and I turned to see Lion, one of my closest friends, flick his tail. Though the golden-brown kit was a moon or so younger than I was, he was still a valuable friend who understood me like a brother. Lion's eyes focused briefly on something behind me, and the expression in his amber eyes became playful. "Well, it looks like you have yet another admirer."

Rolling my clear blue eyes at Lion's comment, I turned my head slightly away from Lion to see Honey, a light brown dappled she-cat, staring nervously at me. Our blue gazes met for a second, before she looked away and padded on.

Momentarily, I was surprised. Honey was a friend of mine, though not as close as Lion. I didn't know that she was one of my "admirers", as well. She was quite pretty, I guess, but she didn't strike me as anything spectacular, other than a friend.

So many admirers that I had, and I didn't want anything to do with them. Sometimes I enjoyed letting them admire me, only to cast them away moments later. There was no cat who had proven worthy of that special place in my heart... well, not yet, anyway.

And I was barely more than a kit.

"You probably just wish that you were in my place," I retorted smoothly to Lion, but my eyes were amused.

Lion scoffed. "No way!" I nudged my friend pointedly, and shot him a skeptical look.

Lion looked slightly abashed. "Well... I guess it would be cool to become Darkness's second and all, sooner or later, but other than that... I wouldn't want a bunch of she-cats _staring_ at me whenever I walk past them." He shuddered. "That would feel awkward."

"Not even Honey?" I teased him, knowing his soft spot for the dappled she-cat who had gazed at me heartbeats ago.

Lion gave no response, but I could see the tufts of fur on the tips of his ears lift up slightly. "That's a shame." I nudged Lion playfully. "But you know, it's great to have so many cats admire you when you're just a kit. When _I_ become Darkness's second, all the cats under the same sky will know my name and respect me!"

"Of _course_ they will," Lion scoffed, rolling his amber eyes. "Well, I know that I, for one-" His words were cut off as I jumped onto him playfully, my claws sheathed as I pinned the golden-brown tom beneath me with ease. I swiped at Lion's face with a soft paw.

"Let it be known that anyone who dares to mock me will be exterminated!" I yowled playfully, then turned my face back to Lion, a mock snarl plastered on my face. " _Now,_ what was it you were saying?"

Lion's eyes filled with mock fear. "All hail Ash!" Flicking my tail under Lion's nose, I sprang gracefully off the golden-furred tom. Lion shook the dust from his thick fur before turning his head to face me. "You'll be getting your mentor anyday now, Ash. Who do you think it's gonna be?"

I purred at Lion's question. "Maybe Darkness himself, considering I'm perfect to be his next second once Starless dies... which will probably be quite soon, considering that she's actually senior age." I envisioned myself padding at Darkness's side, a full-grown tom. "I hope so."

Not that I wanted the black she-cat to die anytime soon, but Starless was getting rather old... to old to serve as Darkness's second for long. She would probably die of sickness or something soon, but I doubted she would be killed at the hands of any other cat. Even at such an old age, Starless had about as much deadly skill as Darkness had... she would never lose a fight.

And hopefully, neither would I, when I finally could become Darkness's second.

"Well..." Lion looked uncomfortable for a heartbeat. "Word has spread that Darkness has developed a bit of a liking for that new cat... about your age. Have you ever talked to her before? I really wonder what's so special about an _outsider_ that makes Darkness-"

I unsheathed my claws and sunk them into the dirt, tearing up the grass beneath my paws. "Oh, I've met her all right. And she's special in her own way." My blue eyes smoldered as I added, " _Specially_ arrogant." And that was saying a lot, coming from me.

"Remind me of her name, again?" Lion asked, looking slightly surprised at my sudden anger at the mention of the new she-cat.

I growled under my breath. If there was one cat I completely despised, it was her. "Her name's Wolf." Wolf had been brought in about a moon ago, into this group of rogues, where Darkness gave her the name Wolf. Well, for one thing, Wolf was one of the only she-cats who didn't show any sense of attraction toward me. Instead, she completely detested me. And... it's fair to say that I hated her, too.

"Well? What's wrong with her?" Lion asked. "Worried that she'll become the new second?"

Emotion flashed through me.

 _Yes,_ I wanted to say. _Yes, I am. She doesn't deserve a place with us rogues, and she is not, in any way, equal to me. She's just a pathetic kit who's looking for someone to whine to! And why, of all cats, does she choose Darkness? Why does she go to him and try to win his support?_

"Ash?" Lion prompted, and I looked up. "You were in a world of your own..."

I rolled my eyes, even though that was a part of my concern. This new news that Darkness had taken a liking to Wolf bothered me. _I_ was supposed to be the next second. Me. Ash. The most handsome tom in this rogue group, the natural fighter.

Not Wolf.

Not some pretty she-cat who had no skill nor knowledge. Not only that, but Wolf was... slightly smaller than average, to say the least. Plainly, she was a rather small cat... but I guess that didn't stop her from being hostile and arrogant. She didn't look as though she would make a good fighter, due to her size. _Stupid she-cat._

There was no part of me that could ever accept her; I would never see her side on anything.

 _She starts trouble with me, but she can't handle it. I'm just too strong for her._ I couldn't count the number of times that we had gotten into physical fights over small things... where I, being a natural-born fighter from the start, always emerge the victor.

 _I don't see what Darkness sees in her._ There was _nothing_ appealing about her... besides, perhaps, her decent appearance. But that's all. Nothing about her aggressive personality. Nothing at all. Sometimes I felt as though she might act so hostile to cover up her weakness... which was possible. But well... why would I care? I want nothing, _absolutely nothing,_ to do with her.

"I just don't like her," I muttered. "She doesn't even look as though she can fight for her life, yet she still is annoying and hostile." Every time I passed her, an argument would begin, over the smallest things. She somehow found a way to get angry at everything I did. And I guess, I did my best to act hostile to her, as well. We were just enemies, and we would stay that way.

"That's quite true," Lion agreed. "She seems too small to fight for herself-"

"She _is_ too small to fight for herself!" I snapped.

Lion's eyes flashed shock for a moment, but he shook out his thick golden fur and continued. "Yeah, that... and I don't understand why Darkness would think _anything_ about her. She's not outstanding in any way."

"The pathetic scrap doesn't deserve Darkness's attention," I growled quietly, turning away from Lion. I needed some time to think alone... I needed to get Darkness's eyes back on me, not on Wolf. Not on some useless kit who didn't even know how to defend herself.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Lion called after me, but I pretended not to hear him as I bounded away across the clearing. I don't think I had any knowledge of where I was going, but it just felt good to be alone for a bit.

oO0Oo

The wind whipped into my face, and I threw my head back in pleasure, letting my ears flatten as I just ran, the grass soft beneath my paws. I loved the feeling of flying... it made me feel so _alive,_ so _energetic,_ that I had to bring the energy out somehow.

And I resorted to this.

Running felt good... the feeling of the warm breeze against my pelt, the soft ground barely touching my paws as I ran. Just for a single heartbeat, I let the wind blow my eyes shut, before letting them fly open once more.

Just in time to see a small shape bound out from the bushes, straight toward me.

My eyes widened in shock as I tried to stop my paws, but it was no use as I crashed into a furious and hostile gray-furred she-cat with white paws and blue eyes that flared up in angry recognition as they settled on me.

"Wolf!" The name came out as a startled gasp.

The smaller she-cat hissed angrily, before her she shot me a look filled with sweet venom. "Hate you, too."

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked that first chapter! Please review!**

 **~ Always Fire**


	3. Puppet

**I'm back! Thank you to all the people who reviewed the story so far.**

* * *

 **Wolf's POV:**

I curled my lips into a fearsome snarl, taking a step forward menacingly. Ash simply looked scornful until I launched myself at him with full force. I didn't even notice that my claws were unsheathed until I saw blood trickling from a scar just above his eye.

Ash retaliated by striking toward my face, but he missed as I ducked away. I saw the larger tom roll his eyes, and I felt a newfound fury stir up inside me. With a growl, I raked my unsheathed claws across his cheek, making him flinch slightly.

And almost at once, he was on top of me, pinning me down with infuriating ease.

"Next time," Ash growled, scornfully, "pick on someone who's the same size as you, or smaller." He smiled, showing his teeth. "Isn't that something they teach to kits?" I struggled to loosen his grip as he spoke. "Oh, wait. I almost forgot. You were never one of us."

He finished his last sentence with a growl, and at that moment, I sunk my teeth into his paw, making him hiss in pain. I jumped to my paws, crouching slightly, ready to receive his next attack.

Ash smirked. "Is that what you've been learning from Darkness? To fight like a kit?"

"You want to see what Darkness has been teaching me?" I shot back, my blue eyes narrowing. Without waiting for his reply, I moved, swiping down with one paw before using my other forepaw to slash across his face. Almost instinctively, Ash slammed his paw down, catching my side and knocking me over.

 _Stupid tom._

Again, I was pinned down by Ash. Simply infuriating. _One day, Ash,_ I thought to myself. _One day, you'll learn that size doesn't matter when it comes to fighting._ Moments later, Ash released me, letting me get to my paws.

"It looks like Darkness is teaching you kit tricks just to make you feel better about yourself," Ash taunted.

Blood danced in my vision. I snarled viciously and swiped a paw at his shoulder. Ash ducked, and I missed. Ash attacked, bowling me over and holding me down. I watched as the claws on one forepaw unsheathed, and reached toward my face.

I leaned my head to one side. Ash rolled his eyes. "Afraid I'll make a small mark on your beautiful face?" he mocked me.

"Well, that _small mark_ is the best your puny claws can do!" I retorted, and I suddenly threw myself at the larger tom with renewed force. His claws struck my shoulder, and I growled as blood gushed out. _I hate, hate, hate that cat._

Now, I was going to kill. My claws were only aimed toward Ash's throat, and he blocked every time. Once, my teeth latched onto the loose skin on his neck, and when he shook me off, I took a sizeable clump of flesh and blood with me as I fell.

Ash hissed in pain, and I jumped to my paws, ready to attack again.

But a black blur threw itself between Ash and me. I looked up, eyes widening as I saw Darkness staring down at the two of us. "What is the meaning of this?" he growled, hissing as he turned to Ash. "I know you may not be the best of friends, but you two need to put your rivalry aside... at _least_ until you gain your mentors. Then you'll know how to really fight, and instead of just weakening each other, one of you just kill the other and be done with it."

I looked up angrily. "I was just having fun in the bushes when this giant lump came and crashed-"

"What do you mean?" Ash snapped. "I was in the clearing when you ran full force into me!"

Darkness looked from me to Ash, Ash to me. "Whatever it is, stop it now. Ash, go back where you came from. And Wolf, you come with me." I turned and followed Darkness, with a final smirk at Ash, whose eyes blazed angrily.

Once I was sure I was out of Ash's sight, I let my ears droop a little, at the lecture I knew was going to come from the rogue leader. Finally, Darkness stopped in his tracks, and I frowned. "Wolf." Darkness's voice was low and quiet.

I looked up into Darkness's green eyes as he continued. "I've told you before about fighting with Ash. He's bigger than you, and stronger, and you haven't learned everything you need to know about fighting." I opened my jaws to protest, but he continued. "Yes, I know. Neither does he. But as of now, Ash has the advantage. And I'm trying to train you to be a better fighter. Soon, you'll be better than he is."

"Sorry," I muttered.

"I can't have a future second of mine dying so soon, can I?" Darkness mewed, and I shook my head. "Good. Now let's train some more. If you're going to be the second, instead of Ash, then you'd better learn to be a better fighter."

And he launched himself at me.

Surprised by the sudden attack, I dodged to one side, causing Darkness to fall forward. But the rogue leader caught himself almost immediately. His claws were unsheathed as he turned with blinding speed and raked a claw across my ear.

Crying out, I stumbled back, but tripped over a root, allowing Darkness to tear his claws repeatedly through my shoulder... a wound that had already been created by Ash not long ago. I felt his claws tearing deep thrugh my flesh, and I jerked away, scrambling to my paws.

Darkness only laughed, a mocking laugh.

"Don't think," he growled, shoving his face close to mine, "that just because I want you as my future heir, I'm going easy on you." And with a quick strike of his paws, he swiped my paws out from under me, causing me to fall backward.

Effortlessly, the rogue leader pinned me down, staring me in the eye. "I'm going to make sure you remember to defend yourself from that, next time," Darkness growled. I widened my eyes as his claws hovered above my small body, then shut them tightly as they sliced down into my soft underbelly.

Someone screamed.

It took me a moment to realize that it was me. And then, I barely had time to see the black spots in my vision before everything vanished.

oO0Oo

"Finally," a voice growled, and I opened my eyes drearily to see Darkness staring down at me. "It took you a while."

"For heaven's sake, give her a little bit of space," a voice mewed, and I turned achingly to see a familiar black she-cat... Nox, I think. The healer. I assumed she was the only cat who could speak to Darkness like that and ever get away with it.

"She has work to do," Darkness retorted. "Come on, Wolf."

"How long has it been?" I murmured, staring up blankly.

Darkness snorted. "Nearly an entire day. Now, get up, and let's go. You've been sleeping long enough."

I struggled to stand up, and winced at the sudden pain. Looking down, I saw a fresh scar, with drying blood coating it, across my underbelly, and I flinched just looking at it. Nox sighed. "Don't worry... the scar will be there, but it won't be too noticeable."

But I could tell her smile was forced.

"Wolf!" Darkness snapped, and I jerked up to face him. "Follow me," he mewed, and he led us back to our training area. Along the way, I caught a glimpse of Ash, again, and though he threw me a jeering glance, I ignored it numbly and walked on.

I could practically _feel_ the confusion radiate off of Ash, but I ignored that, too.

"Come on," Darkness growled. "Attack me. Again." This time, I focused on his right shoulder and went for his left, leaving him slightly unbalanced with a blow. However, Darkness regained his balance with ease and snorted. "Come on, Wolf! Claws out! Stop fighting like a kit!"

That insult.

The same one that Ash spat toward me.

It drove me insane.

I saw red spots cloud my vision as I let out a yowl, springing forward. The force sent Darkness toppling over, where I swiped, claws out, at his face, slashing my claws across his eyes and nose. Darkness's black pelt suddenly turned lighter gray, and I stared in malice at the blue eyes that gazed back.

Ash.

I nicked his ear, and didn't stop when the cat beneath me flinched slightly. _You deserve this. You torment me every day..._ I spat an insult at the larger cat as I raked my claws across his side. And then, as I blinked, my vision cleared.

Darkness.

It was him all along. The black tom rolled over, attempting to crush me, but I jumped out of the way, then rose to my paws. _Whoops._ But instead of clawing me for attacking so violently all of a sudden, Darkness purred. "Well done."

I widened my eyes. "What?"

"I didn't know you had it in you." Darkness dipped his head. "You've learned well. That's enough for today, I think."

oO0Oo

I muttered unpleasant words under my breath as Ash padded out of the nursery and into the clearing where I stood. The gray tom stiffened. "What was that?" he growled, unsheathing his claws. I rolled my eyes. Despite being arrogant and plain stupid, Ash could be annoying.

"Nothing," I retorted smoothly. "Anything _you'd_ like to say?"

Rolling his eyes, Ash turned away. "Weakling," I heard him mutter, as he took a few steps away.

That did it. With a growl, I sprang onto his back, my teeth lodged firmly in the back of his throat. I hung on as Ash tried to shake me off, bringing him down with me. I hoped his words would have the same effect on me as it did with Darkness, but that fury was gone.

Well, I was still angry, but not in the same way.

As he rolled, I jumped up, snarling. "What was that you said?" I called, swiping at his face. "Do I look _weak_ to you?"

"You were under Nox's care for a day!" Ash retorted. "I'd say you're weak."

"At least I'm not overprotected and fully milked all day, like you," I growled back. "I've got a life, and I'm willing to do anything to prove that I'm a fighter." I punctuated my last words with a swipe at his nose.

"No," Ash mewed, with sudden firmness. "You're not learning anything. You've just been pacified by being put under Darkness's care. He says he trains you, just to soothe you. You're nothing but Darkness's worthless puppet."

* * *

 **Ouch.** **That must have hurt.**

 **I love hurting my characters ;). No, just kidding. Well, actually, sometimes I do.**

 **Okay, guys. I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Leave a review before you go!**

 **~ Always Fire**


	4. Whispers in the Night

**Hi again, everyone! I'm back with the third chapter!**

* * *

 **Ash's POV:**

I couldn't get the thought out of my head. That particular moment just kept replaying and replaying in my mind, and no matter what I tried to do, I couldn't shake it away. The image was just so... _vivid..._ that I couldn't stop thinking about it.

And most of all, I didn't _want_ to think about it. Of all things to be stuck in my head, why the image of _Wolf's face?_ Just why? The object I hated the most was the one my mind chose to plague me with. It wasn't fair.

I closed my eyes and saw it again. Somehow, it actually caught me a little bit, somewhere deep and dark inside. Wolf's face, scornful for one moment, crumpled hopelessly, her eyes almost filling with tears, before she turned and bounded away shakily. And it had all been _my fault._ It was all because I called her "Darkness's puppet", or something like that. I didn't really mean to do that to her... well, I guess I did. But still. I didn't know. I felt confused.

I thought it was just another insult that I spat at her... partly fueled by my anger at Darkness for paying her so much attention. But then, I guess not. What had made her flinch so badly? It was probably something to do with Darkness, I decided. Not my fault. Not my fault at all.

But inside, I knew it was, and that, though Wolf was probably my worst enemy, plagued me. It even made me feel slightly guilty for saying what I had said. Wolf was just upset, I told myself, and she would get over it. Maybe. But if she didn't... Darkness might reconsider training her because of her hopelessness... and he might actually turn to me.

 _No,_ I had to tell myself. _That's selfish._ But I knew that all I really wanted was to become Darkness's apprentice.

Well, she would get over it. Until then, I would have to act as though I didn't care. Well, I didn't, but there was a small spark of guilt inside me. Other than that, I couldn't honestly care less about how _Wolf,_ my worst enemy, felt.

But still, I couldn't sleep. I don't know if it was the thought that I had made Wolf feel bad - I don't think so, because I don't care - or if it was something else. And it just so happened that, as I was lying there, trying to sleep and shake blurry thoughts from my mind, I heard someone shake out a ruffled pelt and pad quietly through the nursery.

I pricked my ears and opened my eyes. Wolf.

There was someone waiting outside, too. A black cat, with piercing green eyes... something familiar about him that I couldn't really place because of my exhaustion. And then I sat up as Wolf padded over to him, tail drooping tiredly.

Darkness. The name hit my mind like a crashing wave, and I almost instantly jumped to my paws.

I stretched and padded silently after Wolf, trying to stay silent. A while back, an older cat - I don't quite remember who - had told me to always mask my scent in something strong, if I was trying to stay hidden. So after I saw Darkness and Wolf pad through the grass, I rolled in a clump of ferns before padding quietly after them.

Darkness was muttering something to Wolf that I couldn't quite catch, so I padded closer as quietly as I could. My paw caught on a root and I tripped with a startled gasp. _Good heavens._ I darted into the nearest bush, barely flinching as the thorns tore into my fur. My heart jumped into my throat as Darkness paused to sniff the air, but then turned back.

"Are we practicing fighting _again?_ " Wolf muttered, and I widened my eyes. Why on earth would Darkness want to train someone like _this,_ who hated battle? But then, I realized. Wolf was normally eager to pick a fight... or maybe that was just with me. I didn't think I was sure, anymore.

Darkness let out a growl, and he answered by launching himself at the small she-cat. I flinched inwardly, expecting Wolf to fall to his claws, a bleeding lump - something that I most certainly did _not_ want to see - but instead Wolf rolled backward, pushed off from a tree, and rammed into Darkness in return.

Well. That might be something I wanted to know.

Darkness hissed and swung a paw at her face, catching her ear, and I gaped at the blood that now coated her ear fur. They fought with unsheathed claws... I guess it wasn't too much of a surprise considering Darkness's fighting instinct.

I don't know how long I was watching them, curiously yet angrily, until I saw a single ray of light hit Darkness's black pelt. I shook out my fur, creeping out from under the bush, flinching as a thorn snagged my pelt. Wolf... was terrible, considering that she was hardly able to land in an attack of her own, and received most of the damage.

I could tell she was tired, but she kept going desperately.

That weak she-cat didn't deserve to be trained by the best of the best fighters. He should have chosen someone like... me. I would have held out for longer. Briefly, I envisioned myself at Darkness's side, falling into step beside him. I turned away quietly, to head back, only glancing behind once. _Pathetic._

oO0Oo

I yawned... again.

"Are you okay this morning?" Lion asked, staring at me. "You definitely seem tired." I shrugged, turning away, trying to mask another yawn that escaped my jaws. "What's wrong with you?" Lion asked, suddenly, jumping in front of me. "You're in a world of your own, these days. And you hardly ever tell me anything."

"Sorry," I muttered. "Just thinking a lot."

"About _what_?" Lion mewed. Before I could open my jaws to answer, he continued. "About _Darkness_ and _Wolf_? Oh, well, I'm sorry to say, but he's somehow got an interest in that pathetic she-cat. I don't know about you, but she's not as bad as I thought-"

"Shut up!" I snapped, turning to face him with smoldering eyes. "Yes, she's just as bad as you thought. I _don't honestly care_ what you think, other than the fact that Wolf never deserved to have anyone as great as Darkness train her. Oh, and you know what else?" I dug my claws into the ground. "I think that you're starting to think that she's actually a _strong_ cat, who deserves-"

Lion took a pace back, but flared back. "No, I don't! I'm just saying, _personality-wise_ , she's not too bad. I never said anything about how strong she was."

" _Personality-wise_? Are you _kidding me?"_ I rolled my eyes. " _Personality-wise,_ she's some hostile, arrogant, stuck-up, useless, pathetic she-cat who does her best to pick fights with anyone she sees!" My fur started bristling slightly as I spoke.

"You don't know that for sure," Lion said quietly. "She's only fought with you, before."

My eyes widened. "Have you _seen_ the way-"

"Have _you_ seen the way she acts around others?" Lion mewed. I didn't answer. What could I say. "Well, I can tell you," he continued. "She only ever seemed to have a problem with you. She's perfectly _fine_ around everyone else. And you, too. You only fight with her, and you're fine around everyone else."

Nothing.

"All right, I'm sorry," Lion mewed, a little more quietly. "But I just wanted to say, it's not worth being jealous-"

"I'm not _jealous_ -"

"Oh?" Lion retorted. And I didn't say anything, again. "As I was saying, it's not worth being _jealous_ of Wolf. You can't change that Darkness favors her. The best you can do is to set it aside, ignore it. Bear grudges if you want, but trust me, it's not worth it. It's just gonna lead to a big fight sooner or later, and only one of you will actually come out as the winner."

I opened my jaws to speak, but he cut me off again. "Oh, so what if you're that winner? Darkness will favor you even less if you kill her!"

"How come you're so smart, all of a sudden?" I asked, dumbly.

Lion shrugged. "What's your real problem with Wolf?"

I flattened my ears. "I'm not sure. I just don't like her. She just picks fights with me whenever she can. And she doesn't even belong here. So why does she deserve a place beside the leader?" My chest heaved as I lashed my tail furiously.

"I'm not sure that anything I say will make you change your mind, so-"

"It can't," I put in.

"-I was just going to say that maybe you should groom all the tangles out of your pelt before you see Darkness to learn who your new trainer will be from now on." Lion narrowed his eyes meaningfully, and I lowered my head to lick my fur.

"I forgot about that," I mumbled. Out of the corner of my eye, I studied Lion more meaningfully. He seemed to have toughened since the last time I ever had a full conversation with him. He had grown from that excited young tom to a slightly more intelligent and determined cat.

As I ripped the last tangle out of my fur, I yawned tiredly.

Again.

oO0Oo

"Good luck!" Lion called after me as I turned away, padding toward Darkness's den.

"Oh, yeah, good luck!" Wolf's voice piped up in a snobbish way from behind me, and I turned to bare my teeth at her. _Hmph._ She had obviously recovered from my calling her a puppet... bright and deadly as usual.

I rolled my eyes and ignored the noise as a group of adoring she-cats padded out of their dens, calling 'good luck' after me.

I had never been inside Darkness's den before. _Of course, Wolf probably had._ I tensed my muscles as the thought struck me, and my eyes flashed. I could feel my fur bristling almost immediately. Why did Wolf have to be brought _here?_ Without her... I could be Darkness's apprentice... later his second, and I wouldn't have to be fighting with Wolf all day.

"Darkness?" I called, bowing my head as a dark shape emerged from the shadows.

Darkness flicked his tail, his green eyes gleaming. "Yes, I've assigned you your trainer, Ash." His padded forward, touching his nose to my head. "Your new trained will be Ripple." _Ripple._ That silver tom with black markings around his eyes. The rather muscular cat.

I guess I was satisfied with Darkness's choice. Well, I would rather have Darkness himself, but...

I lowered my head. "Thank you." Darkness dipped his head again and padded alongside me to the entrance of his den. He let out a yowl, summoning the rest of the cats in this rogue group, and let his tail arch over his back.

"Ash has now been apprenticed to Ripple," he growled, before turning away, with a quiet murmur of congratulations to me. A few confused murmurs spread through the crowd surrounding me, and I was able to pick up a few things that cats were saying.

"Really? I thought Darkness would train him!"

"No, I heard he was training that new cat... Wolf."

"Well, Ripple's a good cat."

"Ash will be a great fighter."

Ripple himself padded forward, touching his nose to mine, then nodded, studying my lithe, yet muscular form. He looked rather honored - he should feel that way, considering that I would probably be the best fighter the world has ever seen - to train me.

As the crowds dispersed with a final few congratulating yowls, I saw Wolf pad up to me. I braced myself for an insulting comment from her. Wolf purred sweetly. "Congratulations, Ash. I'm glad to see that you've gotten a mentor that you deserve, nothing more."

I looked quickly to see that Ripple hadn't heard that - he hadn't - and hissed furiously at Wolf.

"I don't know why Darkness cares for you, anyway. You're a pathetic she-cat who can't even defend herself! And you know what else?" I growled, shoving my muzzle into her face. "You don't belong here, anyway. You belong somewhere far away, maybe already dead."

Wolf growled. "You have _no idea_ what I'm capable of."

"You've never seen my real strength, either," I retorted. "All our fights end this way: I knock you over with one paw." I finished with a twitch of my whiskers, which caused Wolf to drop into a 'menacing' crouch.

Without warning, Wolf sprang at me, and I ducked, swiping at her underbelly as she flew past, landing awkwardly. I sprang on top of her and bit her scruff fiercely, shaking her viciously before dumping her down.

Quickly, Wolf rolled away, jumping to her paws. This time, I attacked, sending her rolling over her shoulder to one side. I raked a claw over her ear, reopening the wound that Darkness had given her. Wolf hissed, jumping up and slamming both paws into my chest.

I took a step back before she could entirely knock me over. Now, we circled each other, each daring the other to attack first. My back was to the rocks that formed Darkness's den, and when Wolf finally sprang at me, I rolled back, pushed off the rock wall, and pinned her easily, a paw against her throat. The same move that she had used against Darkness.

Wolf struggled to break free from my hold. "Give up?" I growled, slamming my paw down on her flailing hind leg at an awkward angle, making her hiss in pain. I knew it probably hurt a lot more, earlier, but Wolf was just trying not to appear weak.

With a growl, Wolf gave a barely visible nod.

But she was staring at me, seeming rather suspicious. "Where did you learn that?"

"What?"

"That... that move you used on me at the end... where you sorta rolled backward and pushed off from the wall. Who taught you that?" Wolf still sounded hostile, and her eyes were narrowed, suspicion rolling off of her in waves.

I took a step toward her. "You have your ways of learning. I have mine."

* * *

 **Well, then. Third chapter done!** **Please, please, please remember to review! I hope you liked it.**

 **So, today's question: Who is your favorite warrior cat and why? (It doesn't have to be a warrior, it can be someone like Barley also) Answer this question by leaving a review!**

 **Hope to see you soon!**

 **~ Always Fire**


End file.
